gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Increasing mobility while using The Last Gasp
https://gamingballistic.com/2013/08/29/increasing-mobility-while-using-las/ An August 2013 addendum to The Last Gasp by its author Douglas Cole in response to the high cost of AP for using Move maneuvers: :"players won’t want to make the AP spend to get going" Humabout's suggestion at http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1636273&postcount=1 was linked in it. Cole took another approach: *Acceleration up to Move/2 is similar in concept to an Attack. It costs 1 AP. You still get your first step for free, and beyond that, any acceleration up to Move/2 costs that single point. *Acceleration up to Move is like an All-Out Attack, and costs 2 AP. Again, you get the first step for free. This reduced costs to about half, because normally for a human with Move 5, they would need to pay 4 AP to go up to max. Where these suggestions fail is in making smaller movement (more than a step, but less than 50% of move) cheaper. Rather than buying more MP with the same AP, a more holistic approach would be to buy the same small 20% (or even 10%) increments of Movement Points, but at a lower cost. *A comparable discount, if using a decimal AP system, would be to reduce 1 AP expenditures to 0.5 AP expenditures. Given there is a -1 to AP resulting from MoS 10, allowing a 0.5 discount (tracking halves) when there is a MoS of 5 could give this result. **even more consistent would be to allow a 0.1 discount times the margin, since high margins are so rare! ***as a balance, there should never be a 0 cost, 0.1 as a minimum would be realistic, movement is never free. 0.1 costs would also make sense for things like firing a gun, absorbing recoil does require SOME effort Cole also proposed reducing the facing change costs: *cost 1 AP for 2-3 facing changes in a move action, *or 2 AP for 4+ changes within a move Given that facing changes already cost Movement Points, this is like charging for the same thing twice, and is probably best ignored! AP Maintenance Costs are also discussed: :if you’re moving more than one step at a time and wish to maintain that speed, make a HT roll. :Succeed and the AP cost of your movement goes down by 1; :succeed by 5+ and the AP cost of your movement goes down by 2. :On a critical failure, you slow down by (say) 20% of your move, :while on a critical success, you need not spend any AP to continue your speed next turn. A system with less discrete leaps in cost (using 1/10 AP increments) might instead involve something like a HT+10 roll subtracting MoS/10 from cost with no rounding. This results in a normal tying of your HT resulting in subtracting 1 AP, although a MoS of 5 would only subtract 1.5 *Given that movement should really only be purchased 1 AP at a time, the difference for margins in excess of 10 could instead carry over as a bonus to your subsequent roll to effect THAT discount instead. *As critical failures often equate to MoF 10, that might be represent as reducing momentum by 2%*MoF January 2018 these were incorporated into PseudoBoo's cheat sheet https://pseudoboo.blogspot.com/2018/01/last-gasp-cheat-sheet.html Cole also followed up on March 2019 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=162736 Category:Rules